


Polygrumps Collection

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Auditory Kink, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Egobang - Freeform, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Guild Grumps, Hypnosis, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Multi, Ninja Ship Party, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Professor Brian, Punk Dan, Rubberbang - Freeform, Sick Danny, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggling, Spankings, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesomes, Throat Fucking, Tickling, Vibrators, Watersports, amateur porn, burning out, polybomb, rubberdoop, sound porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles of varying lengths written from prompts I've been receiving on my tumblr sideblog. They range from fluffy to smutty so I'm rating the whole collection as E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> rubberbang where ross is in dannys personal space on steam train and dan gets flustered and it ends in smooches

“ROSS. Get your hand off my FUCKIN’ LEG.”

Ross giggles madly, pressing a hand to his mouth as he pulls just out of reach of Danny’s half-aimed swat. The glare Dan throws his way is made less threatening by the light flush that graces his cheeks. When Dan shakes his head in frustration and returns his focus to the game Ross wiggles back in close.

“Aw, c’mon Dan, what’s a little knee-patting between friends?” He asks, trying and failing to keep the shit eating grin off his boyish face.

“First off, that was a full on caress of the inner thigh, not a fuckin’ knee pat. Second, you’re supposed to be playing this game too, so pick up your controller and - god _dammit_  Ross!”

Dan’s voice rises in almost-anger when Ross gets up and straight-up sits in his lap, straddling the older man and causing him to drop his own controller. Dan’s shoulders thump against the back of the couch as Ross leans in, his grin growing wider. He suppresses a snicker at Dan’s now deep red blush and flustered expression. Really, riling up Dan was far more entertaining than any video game.

“What’s wrong, Dan?” He asks with fake innocence, bracing his hands on Dans shoulders and shifting to seat himself more firmly against the older man. He’s actually a bit surprised at the tiny whine Dan emits at the movement.

“Wait - “ He says, realization dawning. “You enjoy this, don’t you?”

“Ross…” Danny’s voice is faint, his head turned to the side, showing Ross just how far down his neck the blush has crept. Ross leans forward impulsively and licks a line from Dan’s jugular up behind his ear, expecting a disgusted shriek and thrashing to be the elicited reaction.

He doesn’t expect the shaky moan, nor the strong hands grabbing his jaw to pull his face upward, and  _certainly_  not the hot, desperate pressure of the other man’s lips against his own.

He’s frozen in shock for just a moment before he drapes his arms around Dan’s shoulders and sinks into the kiss, easily taking control of the pace and turning it from a needy and messy affair into a languid and gentle rhythm. He sighs and pulls away after a few moments, resting his forehead against Dan’s and grinning at him, though this grin is gentler and not full of mischief.

“I knew you’d come around if I teased you enough.” He chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to the end of Danny’s nose. Dan grumbles a ‘shut up’ and leans in to recapture his lips and resume making out. Ross snickers breathily and makes a mental note to rile Dan up more often.


	2. Daddy Sexbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still taking writing prompts, could you possibly do some daddy kink stuff? Like Arin calling Dan daddy on accident and Dan is really into it

Arin blows his bangs out of his eyes with a puff of air, chuckling at the reddit comments on the latest video. Most were observations on his skills - or rather lack thereof - at Sonic, some were offers of advice on how to play the game right, and the bottom few were mostly shitty jokes and trolls. He’s about to close out of the page when his eye catches one in particular.

‘I would pay money for a compilation of all the times Dan’s said babygirl or asked to be called daddy. The guy’s got a kink for it for sure.’

Arin pursed his lips and thought for a second. Dan  _did_  say that a lot. Could that actually be a thing, or was this just another headcanon cooked up by overly observant fans?

“Yo, you ready to get started?” 

Arin snaps the laptop closed as Dan plops down on the couch next to him, stretching his long legs out to rest on the table. 

“Yeah, let’s get this ball rollin,’” he replies, a devious idea forming. He really was curious as to whether the kink theory was true…

“Welcome back to Game Grumps! How you been, babygirl?” Dan says with mock seduction into the mic as he starts the recording. Arin smirks. This was going to be easy. 

“Oh y’know, been trying to play this  _shitty fucking game_ ,” he grits his teeth, losing his composure for a second as he immediately dies upon starting the level. At Dan’s subsequent laughter he grins with fake sweetness over at the older man and holds out the controller.

“If you’re gonna laugh, why don’t you give it a shot  _Daddy_?”

Dan’s laugh dies on his lips and he looks at Arin sharply, his expression startled. 

“Wai - What? Did you call me…” 

“What’s wrong?” He asks innocently, loving the flustered look Dan’s giving him. “I called you Danny. What, you weirded out ‘cuz I usually call you Dan?”

“Uh, y-yeah, that must be it,” Dan chuckles weakly and nudges the controller back towards Arin. “I think this is your play through though; I’m content to watch you handle it.”

Arin shrugs and leans forward a bit closer to the TV, letting his bangs tumble down to hide his growing smirk. “Whatever you say, Daddy.”

There’s a definite intake of breath behind him and Arin feels a surge of triumph. 

He keeps doing this as the episode progresses; dropping a ‘daddy’ here and there and feigning innocence when Dan calls him out. By the end of the recording Dan’s a decent shade of red and has a pillow resting on his lap. As Arin does the outro, he decides to get one last jab in for shits and giggles.

“Alright, next time on Game Grumps, I’m gonna make Daddy play this since he thinks it’s so fucking easy.”

He switches off the capture and starts to write down the time, but finds his notepad has been abducted by Dan, who’s face is bright red.  

“You know exactly what you’re doing, you fucker.” He growls, holding the paper out of Arin’s reach. “We’re definitely not posting this.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about Daddy,” Arin says, not at all innocent now. He tosses the pillow aside and replaces it with himself as he clambers into Dan’s lap, plucking the notepad from the startled man’s hands and gently bopping him on the nose with it. “Maybe you could tell your baby girl what you mean…?”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Dan groans, grabbing Arin’s ass and rolling his hips firmly up against him, coaxing a breathy moan from the younger man. “You’re gonna kill me with this, princess. Such a bad girl…”

Arin’s surprised at the happy glow that blooms in his chest at the pet name, nuzzling Dan’s throat and wriggling his way down until he’s kneeling on the floor in between Dan’s knees. He throws a coy look up at him through his eyelashes.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” he purrs, relishing the way Dan’s breathing hitches. He brushes a hand over the bulge in Dan’s jeans and smiles up at him sweetly. “I’ll be a good girl from now on.”

Dan’s pupils are blown wide, his breathing quick and excited as he rests one shaky hand on Arin’s head, petting his hair back.  

“Why don’t you show me exactly _how_  good you’re going to be, sweetheart?”

Arin grins as he begins to unbutton Dan’s jeans. He was going to be extra good for his Daddy tonight.


	3. Cute Panties, Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arin wearing cute panties. Love Interest of your choice is super into it. Doesn't even have to be sexual tbh. I'm just in an Arin Is Super Cute mood.

“Alright, next time on Steam Train.”

“We fuckin’ wreck shit!”

Arin chuckles at Ross’s enthusiasm, leaning forward to switch off the recording and scribble down the time. Suddenly a cool finger trails down a bit of his exposed back and hooks in the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling backwards to expose his underwear.

“Dude, are you wearing fuckin’ panties?” Theres a slight laugh in Ross’s tone and when Arin whips around to stare at him his eyes are alight with amusement.

“N-no!” Arin stammers, hiking his pants up and pulling the drawstring tighter, face burning as pink as the lacy bikini briefs Ross caught a very nice view of. “Why the fuck would I do that?”

Ross pounces, wriggling around like a fish until he’s got Arin pinned beneath him, hands held above his head. Arin struggles, but there’s no real fight to his actions, and he pouts up at Ross once he stops moving. Ross presses a kiss to the other man’s collarbone and grins up at him.

“Bro, you’re a shit liar.” He chuckles. His eyes soften a bit when he sees just how flustered and embarrassed Arin has gotten. Ross stretches up and presses little kisses all over Arin’s cheeks, stopping with a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Hey, I’m just teasing…” He murmurs against the other man’s lips with a smile. “They looked super cute. Pink looks amazing on you.”

Arin makes a muffled noise of protest, but Ross feels his lips curve into a pleased smile at the compliment before Arin kisses him back.


	4. The Beej

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After literally years of begging, Dan finally lets Brian blow him and Dan ends up enjoying it way more than he ever thought he would

Any doubts Dan was having about the situation flew right out of his brain the moment Brian’s lips wrapped around the tip of his dick. Actually, he’s pretty sure his brain has shut off entirely. He clenches his fists in the sheets beneath him and grits his teeth as Brian’s tongue slides teasingly along his slit. One hand slides up the inside of his thigh, squeezing his balls briefly before wrapping around his shaft and giving him an experimental stroke. Danny’s head drops back and he curses breathlessly, feeling Brian’s lips begin to slide lower on his length. 

He weakly raises his head to watch and is slightly startled by the intense look Brian’s giving him from under his eyelashes. The blue eyes never waver from his brown ones as Brian sinks lower and lower, until his nose is pressed against Dan’s lower stomach and his entire cock is sheathed in the other man’s throat. 

“Christ, Bri,” Dan groans, untangling one hand from the sheets and placing it on the back of Brian’s head. “You sure you’ve  _never_  sucked dick before?”

Brian makes a muffled noise deep in his throat that may have been a laugh, the vibrations sending tingles of pleasure down Dan’s dick. He moans at the sensation, breath hitching as Brian swallows around him and squeezes his balls again.

“Dude, I - I’m not gonna last if you keep…” Dan’s warning is cut off by a hard groan as Brian pulls back a bit and begins bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and moaning filthily around his bandmate’s cock. He strokes what won’t fit and continues fondling Danny’s balls, and it’s all Dan can do to keep from grabbing Brian’s head and absolutely fucking the shit out of his face. 

He lets out an embarrassing whine when Brian pulls off of him completely, but it trails into another moan as Brian flicks the tip of his tongue over Dan’s leaking tip, sliding his thumb along the vein in the underside. His muscles are tensing up and he’s starting to shake; he’s definitely not going to last much longer.

He opens his mouth to warn Brian, but the other has already taken notice, and advantage, of this change and suddenly swallows him down hard, gripping his skinny hips with both hands and groaning salaciously around Dan’s length. It only takes two more contractions of Brian’s throat around Danny’s cock before lights are exploding behind his eyes and he’s coming harder than he’s ever come before, fisting his hands in Brian’s short hair and holding him there as his orgasm rips through him. 

He’s vaguely aware of Brian pulling away and the faint sound of him swallowing Dan’s come. His eyes flutter open and he stares down at his friend, who has an uncharacteristically loving smile on his face from where he’s still kneeling between Dan’s knees. Dan briefly contemplates saying something cheesy or romantic, but he’s struck by another thought. He grins mischievously.

“Dude,” he pants giggling faintly. “That was some sweet beej action, Bri.”

“…You’re a fucking idiot.” 


	5. Bad Boys Get Spankings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Some ninja ship party with dan being spanked? It's literally my lifeblood. <3

“You want to say that again, Avidan?”

Dan gulps and steels himself, staring defiantly down at the shorter, albeit more intimidating, man.

“Yeah, I said _fuck you_ , Professor Wecht.” He forces himself to sound tough, fights to keep the squeak out of his voice.

Brian’s eyebrows knit and his eyes burn cold – Dan briefly marvels at how that’s even possible – before he reaches up and seizes the a handful of Dan’s wild curls in a tight grip, dragging him towards the desk. Dan’s cock jumps with excitement inside his too-tight pants as he’s shoved against the furniture face down, bent over with his ass out. Rough hands grasp his jeans and jerk them down his thighs along with his boxers and he lets a whimper slip from his lips as his half-hard cock presses against the side of the desk.

Lips press close to his ear. “How many letters are there in ‘fuck you Professor Wecht’?”

Dan trembles at the hot breath that washes along his throat and swallows harshly. “Um, t – twenty one…” He whimpers.

“Good boy,” Brian says with satisfaction, pulling away and going to stand next to Danny’s hips. Dan takes a shaky breath as a warm hand strokes over his rear. “Twenty one strikes it is then.”

That’s all the warning Dan gets before there’s a sharp smack against his ass and he lets out a startled yelp, clutching the edge of the desk tightly. There’s hardly a pause before another slap falls on his skin and he bites his lip with a whimper. He’s vaguely aware of Brian counting the blows as they fall. He’s more focused on the stinging and the effect it’s having on him, specifically the effect on his cock. He’s starting to rut against the side of the desk, where his now fully erect member is pressed against the cool wood leaking precum. He briefly marvels at how something like this could possibly arouse him, let alone get him as close as he already is to orgasming.

He cries out a bit louder as a particularly hard blow falls, Brian’s nails digging into his skin instead of lifting away.

“That was seventeen, Avidan,” He says sternly. “Are you ready for the last four?”

Dan recognizes the subtle query hidden in the sentence; he’s being asked if he’s okay to go on. He nods, pressing his forehead against the desk and closing his eyes.

“Eighteen.”

His hips jerk forward as the next blow lands and he groans.

“Nineteen.”

The slap rings out and Dan feels his stomach grow tight. Soon now…

“Twenty.”

He whines, high and needy, nails digging into the wood as his cock pulses…

“Twenty one.”

The last smack is hard enough to bruise and Dan loses it, thrusting his hips into nothing as he comes against the desk, little whimpers and moans tumbling from his lips in a mess of sounds. He lays there for a few moments panting, struggling to regain his thoughts. He feels Brian run a warm hand over his lower back.

“Christ, you really are a pain slut.” He says with more than just a touch of arousal tingeing his voice. Dan feels a little glow of pride at that.

“Y-yeah…” He struggles to stand upright, tugging his pants up with one hand and wincing as the rough material drags over his stinging skin. “Though I might be a little to old for that kind of roleplay, dude. I don’t think I could handle another session like that.”

Brian draws closer and helps fasten his pants, his spanking hand noticeably red from the strikes. “Oh come on, I’m older than you and I thought it was great.”

“Well how about I spank you next time?” Dan catches Brian’s tie and tugs him in close, giving him his best bedroom eyes. “I could dress up and play professor while you mouth off and get your ass slapped…”

“Quit arousing me unless you’re ready for round two, Dan.”


	6. You're My Special Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arin's having one of those days where he's read too many stupid comments about his weight. He and Dan are spooned together later, dozing on the grump couch, Danny has his arms wrapped around Arin's middle, hand resting on his stomach. Most days Arin doesn't care, but today he can't relax. "You can move your hands somewhere else if you want," he says quietly, and Dan wakes up a little. "Mnh? What, your dick? You hard, baby?" And Dan sound so sleepy and earnest that Arin laughs. "Nah. Nevermind."

Dan picks up on the slightly off tone of Arin’s voice and wraps his arms a little tighter, sliding his hands over his belly softly. He places a tender kiss to the back of Arin’s neck. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” 

Arin shrugs and puts his hands atop Danny’s, subtly pushing them up to rest on his chest instead. “Nothing. Just a bit… self conscious right now, I guess.” 

He feels Dan’s lips curve into a frown against his neck before he shifts, crawling over Arin and rolling him onto his back. He settles between Arin’s legs, resting his chin on Arin’s stomach. Arin squirms as Dan’s hands trail down his chest and over the softness of his belly, accompanied by Dan’s lips as he peppers his stomach with kisses. Dan pushes his shirt up so he can continue lavishing Arin’s body with affection.

“You have nothing to be self-conscious about,” he whispers into Arin’s skin. “You’re so perfect and beautiful. Anybody who says otherwise can go eat a hot bag of dicks.”

Arin can’t help but laugh and Danny joins him with his signature giggles, sliding up to where his face is level with Arin’s again. He presses a gentle kiss to Arin’s forehead.

“You’re my perfect, special guy.”


	7. Burnt Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rubberbang prompt danny being super tired and stressed and ross trying to comfort him (you choose on whether he fails or not)

Ross stares at the office door in disbelief; Dan really just up and left. It’s only day three of Guild Grumps, barely even the start of it really, and Dan’s gone. 

“That’s how friends leave,” Arin remarks sarcastically from somewhere behind him, but Ross ignores him as he rushes after Danny. 

He finds the older man hasn’t gotten far. His pace is listless as he drags his feet. He stops when Ross calls out to him. 

"Dan, you’re not seriously bailing on this - “ Dan turns abruptly and Ross quiets.

“Ross, look at me,” Dan says tiredly, moving his arms in a weak shrug as if to gesture to himself. “I'm a walking corpse here. I haven’t slept in two fucking days. You know what that’s like? It feels like one long-ass day that won’t end, and things keep popping up demanding I keep going." 

He shakes his head wearily. “I can’t do it anymore. My body can’t keep going like this, man.”

Ross finally really looks at the other man, and what he sees makes him feel horrible. There’s bags under Dan's normally bright eyes, which are now dull and vacant. He’s swaying on his feet, struggling not to collapse in exhaustion. His face is haggard. He looks about half dead.

“Dan, I’m…” Ross murmurs, stepping closer to Dan and putting his arms around his waist, pulling him into a gentle embrace. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for pushing you to keep going with this. You’ve been working your ass off on Starbomb as well as trying to keep up with my stupid schedule.”

Dan rests hit chin on Ross’s head and leans on him heavily with a sigh. “It’s alright man, I totally get it. You’ve been so excited about this whole deal. I just wish things could have worked out so I could be here for all of it. But I just need to go home and sleep, alright?”

Ross leans away a bit and takes Dan by the shoulders, pushing him up out of his slouch and looking up into his eyes. “I’m not letting you drive in your condition. You’ll fall asleep at the wheel for sure.”

“Ross - “

“At least take a nap in the Grump room for a bit,” Ross interrupts. “I’m talking’ like two hours. Just enough to recharge you so you’ll be okay to drive.”

“Fuckin’ A, Ross...,” Dan grumbles, craning his neck forward to rest his forehead against Ross’s. “Fine. Just a couple hours.”

He allows Ross to lead him by the hand to the Grump room, wasting no time dropping to the couch like a rag doll and closing his eyes. He’s distantly aware of Ross moving around in the room. 

“I’ll set an alarm for you so you get up on time; where’s your phone?” Without waiting for an answer Ross begins rifling through Dan’s pockets, ignoring his sleepy mumble of protest and fishing the device out of the older man’s jacket pocket. He fiddles with it until he’s satisfied and sets it on the table. He grabs Dan’s fuzzy white blanket and shakes it out, draping it carefully over Dan, who hums in appreciation. 

Finally, before he leaves the room, Ross drops to his knees so he’s level with Dan’s face on the seat, stroking his jaw with one hand. Dan’s eyes open slightly and Ross smiles at him before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

“Take care of yourself, Danny. I don’t want you to burn out.” Ross murmurs against Dan’s lips before standing and exiting the room, Dan’s sleepy “love you too” following him.


	8. Difficult Descision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rubberbang watersports please with Ross teasing Dan like crazy and pressing his hands on Dan's tummy.

Dan swallows the last of the water and groans in pain at the pressure in his bladder and stomach. He tugs futilely at the handcuffs holding his hands together at the headboard and presses his thighs together with a whimper.

“What’s the matter, Danny? You still have another bottle to go.”

Ross teases feather light touches along his cock through his briefs, pushing a single finger against Dan’s belly, causing his bladder to throb in pain.

“Ross please…” Dan whines, desperation straining his voice. “Please, I can’t take anymore. I need…”

“I’m only letting you have one thing.” Ross interrupts. “Which do you want more? You want to come?” He trails a single finger up Dan’s cock, twirling his fingertip around the leaking head and smiling at Dan’s answering trembling intake of breath. He leans closer, placing his lips next to Dan’s ear.

“Or do you want to piss?” He presses his full hand against Dan’s bladder with a gradual pressure, unable to hold back a groan of his own as the other man releases a high moan of agony.

“Ross, jesus fuck - “ Dan’s breathless voice is interrupted by the press of another water bottle against his lips. He whines in protest but obediently wraps his lips around the neck of the bottle and begins to drink. Ross grinds his hips down on Dan’s thigh as he continues to administer the fluid and tease the older man, grunting at the friction on his own cock.

Dan finishes astonishingly fast and whimpers at the stretched feeling of his belly, the pain in his bladder growing even more. He squirms in discomfort and stares up at Ross pleadingly.

“Oh god I can’t take it anymore, Ross…”

“Choose then.”

“Fuckin’…” Dan’s mind is reeling, he can barely focus on anything but the immense pain in his abdomen. He makes a quick decision. “Goddammit, I can cum later; I need to piss so bad, Ross.”

Ross suddenly straddles him, catching Dan’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. Dan lets out a cry against the other man’s lips as Ross’s full weight settles on his stomach, and finally lets go. His cry turns to relieved moaning as he empties his bladder, the warmth spreading and soaking his underwear quickly. Ross grinds his hips down on Dan’s aggressively, his own boxers becoming wet as well as he rubs their cocks together through the thin layers of fabric and Dan just keeps going.

It feels like it’s never going to end, but then it finally does and Dan slumps back, hanging limply by his arms from the handcuffs. The relief is so wonderful, he almost forgets that he’s still hard. He’s distantly aware of Ross messing with the cuffs and his wrists being freed, Ross’s fingers rubbing the red marks tenderly.

“You still with me, big guy?” He murmurs next to Dan’s ear, lacing their fingers together tenderly. Dan groans softly in reply and feels Ross kiss his neck and slide slowly down his drenched lower half. He lets out a moan when Ross’s hand grips his still-throbbing erection through his soaked briefs and gives him a stroke.

“You‘ve been such a good boy; let me take care of you now.”


	9. Majestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninja ship party prompt: Dan and ninja Brian have just finished filming a new video and are out of town, so heading back to the hotel, Brian can't stop talking about how well Danny did, how good he looked on screen, and how much he loves him. That night is full of cuddles and sweet kisses.

“Dan, I’m serious, that was fucking majestic,”

Danny wiggles self-consciously in his seat, a shy grin starting to make it’s way to his lips. “C’mon, man, it wasn’t that special…”

"Dude, you should have watched the playback. I mean what with the wind and the cape - “

“Bri, I literally could not spend one more minute in that new costume. That harness was choking the fuck out of my dick.”

“Still looked amazing,” Brian’s eyes left the road for just a moment to meet Dan’s gaze.

Dan blushes and looks out the window at the streetlights and fluorescent street signs as they whiz by. He smiles softly when he feels one of Brian’s hands make their way over to his knee to rub it affectionately. He catches it in his own and interlaces their fingers, feeling a warm glow at Brian’s answering hum. 

He dozes off at some point and awakes to a hand on his shoulder, gently rousing him from slumber.

“We’re back at the hotel,” Brian says, reaching down and popping his seatbelt button for him. “You okay to walk or am I going to have to carry your ass?”

Dan giggles sleepily and waves him away. “M’fine, dude. I can make it.” 

Brian exits the car and Danny wastes little time in clambering out the passenger side. He takes a moment to stretch, bracing his hands on the roof of the car and arching his back a bit, groaning softly as his joints pop. He freezes when a pair of hands wrap around his hips and turn him around slowly. He lets his arms drape over the shorter man’s shoulders, blushing a little at the warm look Brian is giving him. 

“I’m so proud of you, you know that, right?”

Dan huffs a little, leaning forward a bit to rest his chin on the other’s head. “What for? You’re in this band too, y’know.”

“I wouldn’t be if it weren’t for you.” Brian leans his head back and nudges the taller man’s chin with his nose until Dan leans down to oblige him with a kiss that the other takes control of deftly. A firm but soft hand cups his jaw and he melts into the touch, his heart fluttering in his chest and a heat spreading throughout his body. 

“You're amazing,” Brian murmurs against his lips. “And I couldn’t be more happy to have you in my life.”


	10. Dealing with Sick Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Egobang where Dan is sick and takes cold medicine and he's all loopy and Arin takes care of him until he falls asleep while cuddling with Arin.

“I am…” Danny pauses, blinking slowly and staring vacantly into space as if searching for the words. “…incredibly fuckin’ high right now.”

Arin snorts at the thickness of the words; Dan’s so stuffed up it sounds like he’s speaking through a pillow. “You’re way too sick for this, bro. You really should just take a nap; we can Grump tomorrow.”

“Nah, I’m… I’m okay,” Dan mumbles, tugging his blanket around himself and stifling a sneeze into his elbow. Arin raises an eyebrow as he takes in his friend’s zombie-like appearance. 

“You sure bro? You did just take a shitload of NyQuil. You always get pretty unintelligible when you’re on that.” Arin points out. Dan doesn’t answer; his eyes are glazed over and his mouth hangs open slightly as he stares a hole into the carpet, looking for all the world like he’s having incredibly deep thoughts. After a moment he speaks. 

“Was… was Jay-Z ever the Surgeon General at any point?”

“Uh, no Dan.” Arin bites his lip, trying to contain the giggles building in his chest. Dan frowns a little, his sleepy brown eyes going out of focus again, before shaking his head firmly.

“Well then he can fuck right off.”

Arin looses it and a burst of hysterical cackling spills forth as he sinks weakly off the couch. The sheer strength in that last statement was too much; Arin swears he’s going to get abs from just laughing tonight. He feels a little bad for finding this amusing, but really, Danny was Fifty Shades of Fucked Up on medicine right now and it was literally impossible to not be amused at the crazy route his train of thought was taking. Arin struggles to sit up, wiping tears of mirth from his cheeks and looking up at a scowling Danny.

“Don’ laugh, man,” He grumbles, sniffling and sinking further into the cushions. “Tha’s an honest mistake.”

“Dan, Jay-Z is a fucking rapper, not a politician.” Arin explains, clambering back up onto the couch and plopping next to Dan. “How the fuck did you even connect the two?”

“Connect Two’s a game, right?” Dan’s head leans heavily against Arin’s bicep and he coughs. 

“That’s Connect Four, dude.” Arin says with another giggle, pulling Dan over and to where he’s sitting sideways across Arin’s lap, head resting on his shoulder with his face tucked under Arin’s chin. He rubs a hand up and down Danny’s back soothingly. “You’re so out of it, man. Just quit trying to focus on shit, okay? Go to sleep; I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Dan groans something, but it’s muffled by Arin’s neck. After a few more minutes of incoherent noises that might have been words, he falls silent, his breaths growing deep and even as he drifts to sleep in Arin’s arms. Arin plants a kiss on Dan’s mop of hair and makes himself comfortable, following his partner into dreamland not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention that the Jay-Z thing was something a friend of mine actually said after taking Ambien. It was hands down the funniest thing I've ever heard.


	11. In Which Brian Discovers His Auditory Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ninja ship party where Brian gets all worked up over Danny moaning/sighing in the I Burgie Burgie outtakes?

**Dude, why.**

Brian chuckles at the text, quickly sending off another piece of particularly explicit fan art of he and his bandmate in his next message. Ever since Ross had showed him tumblr and the polygrumps tag, working up Dan had become so much more fun. The tag was a goldmine of taunting material; not to mention some admittedly very well-done artwork that Brian may or may not have kept after sending off to Dan. He particularly enjoys the fact that he and Dan have their own pairing name; Ninja Ship Party.

His phone buzzes in his hands and he grins as he opens it, finding an attached image of Dan’s upraised middle finger in front of Dan’s deeply scowling face.

**I’m at the store and I opened that in line. Some old lady behind me saw. Hope you’re proud of yourself, asshole.**

“Oh I most certainly am, Daniel,” Brian said aloud before switching back to tumblr and continuing to scroll. He pauses over an audio post, the first he’s seen, labeled ’Sinners Delight.' There’s a picture of Dan with it; the ‘just woke up’ shirtless selfie that Brian is secretly quite fond of. “Oh, hello, what’s this?”

He taps it, half expecting a sound bite of Dan telling a raunchy sex story from the show. He certainly doesn’t anticipate a throaty moan coming from his phone in what was certainly Danny’s voice, nor did he expect the sound to cause a jolt to run down his spine and his cock to twitch.

Brian taps again quickly, pausing the audio and taking a breath. He holds it, struggling to decide between continuing through the tag and resuming the audio. In the end, his cock makes the decision for him, and he presses his finger to the little play button. Immediately there are more of Dan’s delicious moans and sighs, with the addition of clipped in wet slapping sounds and creaking that may have been a bed frame.

“Jesus,” Brian breathes, running one hand back through his short graying hair before dragging it down to press the heel against the growing bulge in his cargo shorts. He definitely recognizes Danny’s sounds as his angsty teenage huffing from when they were filming I Burgie Burgie, but with the additional sounds of sex edited in every noise Dan makes becomes intensely erotic. And this audio is extremely well done; it sounds like Dan is right next to him, getting fucked into the mattress by some lucky individual and panting in ecstasy. Brian bites his lip as he presses his hand down harder into his crotch.

“Tell-tell me I’m a good boy,” Dan’s voice gasps breathlessly amidst the creaking. Brian chokes on a groan at this, his hand slipping beneath the waistband of his shorts to wrap his fingers around his aching erection. After a few more of Dan's soft sighs, the audio abruptly stops. Not even hesitating, Brian hits play once more, leaning his head back as he strokes himself more fully to Dan’s moans. He can’t help but chuckle softly to himself at a sudden thought; he was definitely sending this post Danny’s way when he was done.


	12. Good Little Cumslut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There is nothing Arin loves more than cum. So Dan and Brian are happy to provide copious amounts of it for Arin to enjoy.

Arin swipes his tongue out for a moment to taste a stripe of cum that landed on his chin, staring up at Brian through his eyelashes in silent thanks. Brian’s fist tightens in his hair as he pulls Arin in to begin re-working his cock, preparing him for the next load. 

“God, Arin, I wish you could see yourself right now,” Danny pants from his position standing over the younger man. He flicks his thumb over the top of his dick at Arin’s answering moan and extends a hand to grab Brian’s shoulder to support himself.

“Don’t make this gay, dude,” Brian remarks dryly and Dan lets out a short breathy laugh, moving his hand to cup Brian’s jaw instead and pull him in for a short but wet kiss. Brian groans against the taller man’s lips, his own hand stuttering in its movements over his own cock. He pulls away from Danny with a sharp gasp as Arin’s hot tongue sweeps over the still oversensitive head, collecting the precum that is already beginning to dribble out. 

“You’re such a wonderful cumslut, Arin,” Dan growls lustfully, moving closer to slide his cock against Brian’s so Arin can give them both attention. “Such a fucking good boy…”

Arin hums happily as he swallows down Dan’s cock, palming Brian’s balls as he does so. The moans he gets in response are almost musical, and his own cock twitches painfully against the cock ring Dan placed around it before the fun began. Dan reaches one hand up into his own hair and pulls, his left hand stroking the length of his cock that won’t fit in Arin’s mouth. Arin slides back with a salacious moan, fluttering the tip of his tongue along Dan’s frenulum and laughing huskily at the hitch in the older man’s breathing.

“You close?” Brian asks the taller man, just a hint of breathlessness in his voice. Dan hums out a noise of affirmation, leaning his head forward and down to rest his forehead against his shorter band mate’s shoulder. A shudder runs through Brian and he leans his head back as Arin rubs the heads of Brian and Dan’s cocks together, licking and sucking around the point of contact. Dan begins to stiffen against Brian, his head pressing tighter into his neck as he pants out nonsense at the man on his knees before them. 

“Fuck, Arin, so fucking good,” He spits, moving his hand from his own hair to Arin’s, pulling his head back as he pumps his length furiously with his left. “Here it comes, here it comes baby – “

Dan swears loudly as he paints Arin’s face with cum, some landing in the younger man’s open mouth. Brian holds out for a few more strokes then blows his second load of the evening on Arin’s chin, groaning quietly as he watches the thick strands drip down to the younger man’s heaving chest.

“Wh-what do you think, man?” Dan’s voice is trembling, but mischievous as he straightens and looks down at the squirming Arin. “His turn now?”

Arin’s cock is swollen and twitching, the cock ring holding him back from his own release. He could just remove it himself, but he’d rather wait for permission from his masters. He stares up at Dan pleadingly, whining softly. Brian reaches down and shoves him at the shoulder, causing him to tumble onto his back.

“I think he’s more than earned this,” he hums as he kneels by Arin’s side, sliding the ring off and stroking him firmly and quickly. Dan kneels as well, skimming his hands over Arin’s stomach and sliding his fingertips up through the stripes of Brian’s cum that coat Arin’s chest. Without breaking eye contact, he slips the fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean.

Arin loses it at the sight, his long-denied orgasm ripping through him and leaving him a squirming mess as he shoots hot cum up over his own stomach, some landing on his chest to mix with Brian’s. He falls limp, shuddering from the aftershocks as Danny and Brian press against him from either side.

“Such a good boy, big cat.” Dan purrs into his ear as he drifts off. “Such a good, dirty boy…”


	13. Barry Bottoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person of your choosing bottoming for the first time. They're nervous as hell at first but holy shit: turns out it's AWESOME.

Barry breathes out slowly but shakily against Dan’s chest, tightening his grip around the other man’s back. A warm hand rubs up the underside of his thigh soothingly. 

“Easy Bar, just relax,” Dan croons from above him, kissing his forehead. “You’re doing great.”

Barry feels a little spark of pride at praise before he winces as the other man’s long fingers scissor inside him. They twist and curl and press against a particular spot and Barry’s body jerks, a high whine of surprise slipping out. 

“Found it.” Dan says softly but triumphantly above him, curling his fingers again and brushing the tips over the younger man’s prostate. He grits his teeth a little as Barry’s nails dig into his skin hard, but the moan the action drags from Barry makes Dan’s cock twitch.

“Ah, jesus, Dan…” The younger man huffs, craning his neck back to look up at his roommate, his cheeks flush. “D-do that again.”

Dan obliges, bending his fingers and dragging his fingertips slowly over the sensitive bundle, relishing how Barry whines breathlessly, how his pink tongue darts out to wet his lips as he pants heavily. Dan bites down on his lower lip at the sight beneath him; all he wants to do is bury himself in the bearded man and pound him into the mattress to see what other sounds he can pull from him. He leans in to press a line of kisses up the curve of Barry’s throat before catching his lips in a kiss. 

“Are you ready for the main event, Bar?” He half-whispers playfully against Barry’s lips. Barry giggles and Dan swears that laugh is going to be the death of him.

“I thought your dick was named Excalibur,” Barry teases, lightly dragging his short nails down Dan’s lean back, causing the older man to arch against him.

“Christ, Barry, you know what I mean,” Danny gasps, kissing him once more. “Are you ready for me?”

Barry trails his hands around Dan’s hips, up his flat stomach, over the slightly fuzzy expanse of his chest, before burying them in the mess of hair above. He tugs, drawing Dan closer so that he can place his lips at Dan’s ear.

“Take me already, Sexbang,” He whispers.


	14. Not-So-Ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rubberbang where Dan hides that he's ticklish but Ross finds out about it and cuteness ensues.

“Hey Ross, I just wanted to say: fuck you.” 

Ross grins and spins around in his seat to look at a very pissed off Dan, who has just finished recording another episode of Mario Maker. He can hear Arin still raging in the other room, but Dan’s rage is quiet and burning, his eyes dark as he glares at Ross from across the office.

“So how’s it goin, buddy?” Ross quips with a shit eating grin as he walks up to his glowering co-worker. His grin widens as he reaches up to muss Dan’s hair playfully. “How you guys liking Companion Spring II?”

“It never fails to amaze me,” Dan grumbles, turning away and running a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix the mess Ross made. “Just how  _fucking sadistic_  you are. Do you like seeing me miserable that much?"

“Aww, but it’s adorable when you’re mad.” Ross snickers, dancing his fingers up Dan’s back teasingly. “Besides, the fans love it - "

Dan makes a weird, strangled noise and whips around, slapping at Ross’s hands as he does so. “C’mon man, just stop with the touching.”

But it’s too late now. Ross caught the beginnings of a giggle before Dan choked it back; he couldn’t stop now, not when things were getting fun. 

“Nu-uh dude,” He says, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Dan’s torso tightly. “You need to chill out and laugh again.”   
Before Dan can protest or pull away, Ross’s hands thrust up under his shirt and tickle across his back wildly. The taller man shrieks and wriggles frantically, trying to escape, but only succeeds in toppling the two into one of the huge bean bags they have scattered around the office. 

Undeterred, Ross clambers atop him and renews his attack. Dan frantically shoves at Ross’s shoulders, gasping for breath amid the peals of laughter. But Ross is clinging to him with all four limbs like a koala, grinning into Dan’s chest and never letting go as his fingertips assault Dan’s person. He tickles them along further and gets to Dan’s armpits, prompting Dan to buck upwards in attempt to throw the younger man. 

“ _Alright!!_ ” Ross hears Dan wheeze desperately just above his ear. “Alright, fuckin’ stop, Jesus Ross! I can’t take anymore!!”

The strained desperation in Dan’s voice brings Ross to lift his head from Dan’s chest and look at him. His face is beet red all the way down his neck and his eyes are crinkled almost shut from how hard he’s laughing. Satisfied with his work, Ross finally relents, pulling his hands out of Dan’s shirt and sitting up to look down at him. Dan falls limp as the giggles die down, his chest heaving as he pants heavily. He swallows hard and holds his breath for a few seconds before letting it out in a whoosh, somewhat shakily. 

“Christ Ross,” He mumbles, reaching up to grasp Ross’s shoulders loosely. Ross giggles and leans down so he’s laying on Dan again, pressing a light kiss along the side of Dan’s jaw.

“Sooooo... You still mad at me?” He asks sweetly, kissing up to Dan’s ear. A large hand captures his chin and turns his head so that they’re face to face. The older man can’t help but let out another few giggles at the feigned innocence in Ross’s twinkling blue eyes. 

“Absolutely furious,” He says, leaning in to gently press his lips to Ross’s. 


	15. Workaholic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rubberdoop - barry's super tired while editing so ross decides to be his wake up call! it can be fluffy or nsfw i like both tbh

The two monitors are beginning to blur; that’s not good, is it? Barry can’t remember. He yawns and leans closer, which helps with the blurring somewhat but increases the ache behind his eyes. He wipes one hand down his face before scratching his beard and sighing. Perhaps staying late at the office to finish editing wasn’t the wisest choice. But they were behind schedule, and Barry hates coming in early, so he sacrificed his evenings for productivity. Not that much is getting done with all the mistakes he’s making in his exhausted state. His eyes start to droop a little, head nodding forward…

“Yo, Bar, you come in early?”

Barry jerks upright, whipping around to look at Ross, who’s leaning against the doorframe with a folder in his hands. Barry frowns a bit before looking at his phone for the time. Had he stayed up until the next day already? No, his phone displayed the time as 4:30 AM, so why was Ross here?

Seeing the befuddlement on his coworker’s face, Ross explains as he walks to his desk. “I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep. Decided to come in and do a bit of animating.”

“I thought you had animating stuff at your place,” Barry mumbles from behind a muffled yawn.

“Yeah,” Ross says as he drops the folder on his desk. “But Holly’s out of town and I hate sleeping in the house alone so I thought I’d do something productive. Besides, I can always crash here if I get sleepy.” He glances back up at Barry and frowns. “What about you? You come in early too?”

“Nah man,” Barry sighs swiveling his chair back to face his computer. “We’re so behind I figured I’d just stay late and finish up all the Grumpcade episodes and maybe get some of the Mario series too.”

“When was the last time you took a break, dude?”

“Uhhh, I haven’t. Been here since ‘bout…nine this morning I think.” Barry says, cutting a bit of audio too much and swearing under his breath as he tries to fix it. He forces himself to focus, staring at the screen intently. He’s so buried in his task that he doesn’t notice Ross leaving his desk to come stand behind him. Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him backwards. Barry flops back with a startled yelp, his back thumping against the back of his chair. He looks up in surprise at Ross, who has him firmly pinned.

“Ross, what - “

“Shut up, man,” Ross says, pressing his chin on Barry’s shoulder. “This is an intervention.“

Barry frowns and opens his mouth but Ross interrupts before he can speak.

“Bar, you’ve been staring at your computer for like, 16 hours or something. That’s not good bro.” He admonishes as he spins the chair around to face him. He raises his eyebrows a bit as he takes in the stubborn look in Barry’s eyes. “Just take a break from it. You’re gonna do a shit job if you’re half-dead anyway.”

Barry lets out a short laugh through his nose before finally sighing in defeat. “Fine. I’ll take like, three hours.” He turns and begins saving his progress and shutting down his computer.

“I don’t think so,” Ross says, hauling Barry to his feet as soon as he hits the last button, ignoring the shorter man’s protests as he pulls him towards the couch they normally livestream from. “If you sleep to nine, that’s five hours, and about when everyone comes in anyway, so you can get started then.”

“Ross - oof,” Barry’s breath whooshes out as Ross flops down, pulling Barry with him. He wriggles a bit to get comfortable, Ross’s arm slung over his back in a loose embrace. “Whatever, man. Five hours.”

He hides a small smile as Ross places a quick kiss to his temple, closing his eyes and immediately feeling sleep wash over him, nuzzling into Ross’s side. 


	16. Lick It, Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If possible sub!Dan with Arin and/or Brian topping him? Maybe throw in some light mocking for all the times Dan's asked to be called "daddy" cuz they know how he really is?

“What are you waiting for?” Brian asks, his cock bobbing in front of Dan’s upside-down face. “Lick it, bitch.”

Dan whimpers and extends his tongue obediently, letting the tip trace over the head. A moan slips out as Brian reaches over Dan’s sprawled form and strokes his aching dick just once, raking his short nails up Dan’s stomach to his chest. Dan’s hips buck up into the contact as much as he can, straining his legs against the straps keeping them tied and spread out on the bed. Brian punishes him for the act by reaching back down, past Dan’s leaking cock, and twisting the studded vibrator a bit deeper into Dan’s rear. The motion brings his hips closer to Dan’s face and the younger man gags slightly as Brian’s cock shoves past his lips and hits the roof of his mouth.

Brian straightens with a slight groan, twisting the dial on the vibrator’s remote and thrusting forward deeper into Dan’s mouth. Dan lets out a high moan of pleasure as the vibrations stimulate his prostate, the sound garbled by the cock in his throat. He strains his arms against their bonds from where they’re tied behind his back, wanting desperately to touch himself, but only succeeds in making the intricately tied ropes dig into his biceps. He emits a muffled whimper of need. 

“Now now,” Brian chastises, taking one of Dan’s nipples between his fingertips and giving it a light twist, starting a slow rhythm of fucking Dan’s throat. “You be quiet and take what I give you like a good boy. You’ll get your treat when I give it to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than what I've normally been posting... I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing after going through a dry period in my creativity.


	17. Sky-Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rubberbang where during a make out session Danny cups his hand against Ross's cheek and bites Ross's bottom lip before saying something about how Ross's eyes are his favourite colour or some cheesy bullshit like that :P

Ross groans against Dan’s skillful mouth, running his hands up the older man’s lean chest and grasping his shoulders. Dan growls softly into the kiss and leans forward, pushing Ross backwards into he couch. Trying not to break the kiss, Ross manages to wriggle into a comfortably reclined position, with Dan laying between his legs, torso flush against his own. 

He moans at the slide of a thick tongue against his bottom lip and eagerly opens up his mouth to Dan’s probing tongue. Dan fucking  _growls_  again, their tongues wrestling filthily back and forth as he runs his large hands along Ross’s sides and up to caress his face. Ross’s own hands, formerly grasping fitfully at whatever part of Dan he could reach, finally settle on the taller man’s back, his fingertips digging lightly into Dan’s shoulder blades. 

Ross groans sharply in surprise when he suddenly feels teeth sink into his bottom lip, tugging harshly but not hard enough to break the skin. He tilts his head and whines, loving the new aggression Dan’s showing. He nips at Dan’s lip, attempting to reciprocate the action. Dan’s huge thumbs brush over Ross’s cheekbones and he pulls back slightly, just enough to turn the kiss shallow again, maintaining his control. Ross strains upwards in an attempt to bring back the intensity, but Dan’s grip is firm and Ross’s face goes nowhere. 

The younger man opens his eyes, finding Dan’s already open and watching him as his lips move tantalizingly slow against his own. After a few moments Dan pulls away, his mouth red, his lips slightly swollen from the activity. Ross pants up at him, squeezing at Dan’s hips with his knees and wriggling a little self consciously at the intensity of Dan’s gaze. Dan chuckles softly and presses a soft kiss to Ross’s forehead before resting his own against it and staring deep into Ross’s eyes.

“God I love your eyes, you know that?” He murmurs, his voice rough, his own deep coffee-colored eyes warm and soft as he gazes at his lover’s sky-blue ones. “They’re the most beautiful color… I could look at them for days, you know?”

Ross feels a blush creeping up his face at the praise, at the emotion in Dan’s words. Sexy stuff was easy, but when Dan got mushy it was hard for Ross to figure out how to respond. So, he defaults. 

“Dude,” he giggles, his own voice wrecked from all the moaning. “That’s like, über gay.”

Dan’s tender, open expression morphs into one of exasperation and he sighs, lowering his face to rest against Ross’s throat as the younger man continues to giggle at his own joke. “Goddammit Ross…"


	18. Thank God for Tank Tops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dan getting hot over Arin's arms/how strong he is~

Dan looks up at the tap on the door to the Grump Room, a slight frown forming between his eyebrows; nobody ever knocks, they normally just walk in. 

“Yo man, open the door,” Arin’s voice barely filters through the soundproofing. “My hands are full.”

With a roll of his eyes, Dan unfolds himself from the couch and ambles over to the door, preparing to give Arin shit for not getting the door himself. However, the taunt dies on his lips as the door swings inward and Arin lumbers in, carrying three large boxes stacked one atop the other. His eyes lock onto the way the muscles bulge in the younger man’s thick arms, the way they ripple under the flesh and the thin layer of fat overlaying them as he shifts the weight he’s carrying.

Arin seems not to notice his coworker practically drooling at his unintentional gun show. He hauls the boxes over to the shelving set into the wall and sets all but one down, stretching to put it up on the highest shelf. Dan swallows thickly at the roll of Arin’s bare shoulders as he lifts, mentally thanking whoever invented tank tops. As Arin picks up another of the large boxes and hefts it onto the shelf with ease, Dan sits shakily back down on the couch, his mind beginning to wander. He wonders if Arin could lift him; the obvious answer is yes, as he’s an absolute beanpole. 

A jolt shoots through his lower stomach as an image flashes into his brain, one of Arin, that tank top tossed to the floor, hands pressing against the wall on either side of Dan’s head. Fantasy Arin draws closer, sandwiching the skinnier man between his own bulk and the wall, his hands sliding down to grab at his ass. Dan bites his lip as the scene grows hotter, with Arin moving his hands down to Dan’s thighs and suddenly lifting him up, pulling Dan’s legs around his waist and holding him up with a firm hold on his ass. The movement brings them closer, their clothed erections rubbing together. Fantasy Dan grabs at Arin’s shoulders, squeezing the thick muscles and letting a low groan slip past his lips as Arin’s latch onto his throat…

“Dan? You okay, buddy?”

Dan snaps to attention, face flushing as he remembers where he is, who he’s in the presence of. He shifts uncomfortably on the couch and glances at Arin, who has finished putting the boxes away and already set up the recording equipment while Dan was in his own world. His eyebrow is raised and he’s grinning slightly.

“Y-yeah, dude, just… just a little spacey today,” Dan forces a shaky chuckle and shoves a hand up into his hair, mussing it furiously and swiping a chunk of curls to cover the majority of the side of his face that’s facing Arin, hoping the younger man didn’t notice his blush. 

“Y’sure?” Arin prods, sounding concerned but also amused. “You were groaning just now…”

 _Oh fuck._ Dan’s face flushes brighter; he hadn’t realized he’s actually made a noise aloud. He shifts, painfully aware of the erection he’s sporting, thankfully covered by his jacket, wracking his brain for an excuse.

“U-Uhh, I-“ He swallows, pressing a hand to his stomach to ease the butterflies swirling there. “I think I, uh, ate something bad. M-my stomach’s been fuckin’ hurting somethin’ fierce all day, so…”

“Damn dude,” Arin scoots to sit closer and throws a comforting arm around Dan’s shoulders and Dan tries not to melt into a gibbering puddle at the heavy heat wrapped around him, the bulge of Arin’s bicep resting against the bare skin at the base of his neck just above the collar of his shirt. He’s vaguely aware of Arin speaking, but is having trouble discerning actual words. Arin gives him a little shake and he snaps to reality once again.

“S-sorry, I didn’t…” he trails off helplessly, his voice already faint to begin with. 

Arin chuckles. “Fuck man, you really are out of it. I was asking if you wanted to take some time before we record, y’know, to do something for your stomach. Like get some Pepto or whatever.”

“Yeah,” Dan says quickly, extracting himself from Arin’s one-armed embrace to get to his feet, trying to keep his jacket close to his waist in an inconspicuous manner. “Lemme just, like, go to the bathroom for a bit and I’ll be fine. So, uh, be right back!” He scurries from the room, intent on taking care of his problem as quick as possible. 

Arin laughs as his partner almost sprints out, pulling out his phone to scroll idly through twitter. It didn’t take a genius to know when Dan was aroused, and Arin knew full well that he was the reason for the boner Dan wasn’t nearly as good at hiding as he may have thought. If Dan got this worked up over just Arin’s arms, then he’s _definitely_ gotta wear tank tops more often.


	19. Musical Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're taking prompts, maybe Ninja ship party where Brian hypnotizes Dan with his piano music.

Dan stops in the doorway, the joke he was about to crack dying on his lips as he watches Brian at the piano. His fingers moving across the keys deftly, his eyes half closed and his lips moving slightly as he sings silently along to the melody he’s spinning. Dan tilts his head and watches in fascination; Brian really was a fantastic musician, and just watching him like this and listening to him play was incredibly soothing.

Dan feels like he’s floating, Brian being the only thing in focus as he gazes at the keyboard, background fading into a foggy haze. He doesn’t even register Brian looking up and finally noticing him.

“Danny? You okay bro? Kinda weirding me out, here.” Brian’s voice filters through his thoughts, or lack thereof, rather, and he smiles lazily.

“Hmm?” He hums, barely aware of his own body. There’s nothing but the melody of Brian’s music, surrounding him, caressing his mind like a lover.

Brian raises an eyebrow at his lover, who’s swaying softly on his feet and staring at him somewhat blankly. He stops playing and stands, noting that Dan’s still staring, still swaying. Is he…?

“Danny.” He says, firm but quiet. “Come here.”

Dan meanders forwards, his movements dragging as if he’s pulling himself through molasses. He doesn’t stop until he’s literally chest to chest with Brian, still giving him a vacant, dopey smile. It’s almost as if he’s…

Oh.

_Oh._

“Danny, how are you feeling right now?” Brian tries to keep his voice steady and soothing, but it’s difficult. He’s never hypnotized someone before. This is an exciting new discovery in his and Dan’s relationship.

“‘M doin’ good, man. So good…” Dan murmurs. Brian grins faintly and speaks once more.

“Dan, I want you to come sit with me.” he says, keeping his tone level. He goes to the nearby armchair and sinks into it, patting his lap lightly. Dan follows, unhesitatingly sitting in Brian’s lap, settling against him as Brian wraps his arms around his hips. Dan smiles vacantly as he drapes his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Brian takes a moment to look Dan up and down appreciatively; he looks so good like this, slightly dazed but dreamy-eyes as he gazes adoringly down at Brian.

“Dan,” he says, squeezing at his hips lightly. “I want you to kiss me. Can you do that for-“

Brian’s words are cut off as Dan leans forward and catches his lips, the sentence going unfinished as their mouths move languidly against one another. Normally Dan was the dominant one, but Brian thinks he could get used to telling Dan what to do…


	20. Birthday Boy Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I request a Grump of your choice working Dan over and making him moan.

Dan’s never been much for celebrating his own birthday; once he turned thirty it didn’t feel quite as important somehow. He doesn’t discourage others from trying to celebrate with him in their own ways, as he appreciates the consideration, but he always stresses to them he doesn’t want anything extravagant. His day continues as normal, tending to his various errands.

“Hey, Barry, I’m back from the store!” Dan calls out as he enters the house, nudging the front door closed with his foot before toeing off his sneakers and padding to the kitchen, his arms laden with grocery bags. He places them on the counter and begins putting things away, humming a tune to himself. After a few minutes of this he pauses. Barry’s car was in the driveway, so where was Barry? Usually he was there to help Dan put away their groceries after a shopping trip. Maybe he’d gone to sleep?

He leaves the last few items on the counter and moves towards Barry’s room. The door is slightly ajar and he pushes it the rest of the way open, his eyes met with pitch blackness, like the windows were covered with blackout curtains.

Huh. That’s odd.

“Bar?” Dan starts to reach for the light switch, but his hand is stopped by fingers curling around his wrist firmly. The door closes behind him and the owner of the hand gripping his arm presses close. Lips press at his ear-way too tall to be Barry- and nip his earlobe softly. Dan gasps softly and tilts his head back. The lips trail down his neck and he detects the scratch of a mustache.

“A-Arin?” He manages to whisper before the collar of his shirt is tugged to the side and teeth bite into his shoulder, followed by a husky chuckle.

“Busted,” Arin says, pressing kisses back up to Dan’s ear.

“Arin, what’s - “ Dan’s train of thought is suddenly lost as another body presses to his front, this one shorter. He huffs out a short breath as Barry’s hands rub their way up his chest and back down, looping his fingers through Dan’s belt loops and tugging him close.

“Shh,” Barry’s voice hushes him from just below his chin. “Just let us take care of you, birthday boy. Strip down and follow me.”

Dan’s cock twitches in his pants with interest at his roommate’s words, clumsily shucking his clothing as he allows himself to be lead forward, Arin’s lips never letting up their assault on his throat. Barry maneuvers him to turn around and gently pushes his shoulders downward. Dan takes the hint and slowly sits, settling in a chair that feels like it had been taken from their kitchen.

“Bar- “

His mouth is covered by a hand and he’s shushed once more. He feels Arin place something over his eyes and tie it snugly behind his head. Barry’s hand leaves his face and he hears him moving across the room. His breath hitches as he feels Arin begin tying him to the chair, soft leather cuffs binding his limbs to the arms and legs of the chair. He hears the sound of a lighter flicking, and moments later the scent of vanilla candles fills the room. He turns his head, following the flick of the lighter around the room as more candles are lit, turning to face forward once he hears Arin’s low groan of appreciation.

“God, Dan,” He growls, the sound sending goosebumps down Dan’s spine. “I wish you could see yourself right now. You look fucking amazing.”

Dan squirms, feeling a bit embarrassed and very vulnerable; tied naked, blindfolded, and very much aroused, to a chair while Arin and Barry were free to look him over at their leisure. He releases a startled whimper of surprise as hot fingertips trail delicately up his thigh and tickle over his hipbone, trailing over his stomach and back down the opposite thigh, making a point to ignore his cock. His whimper turns into a hard groan as lips replace the fingers, planting soft, wet kisses and small laps along his spread legs. A jolt runs through his stomach as a hand tangles in his hair and wrenches his head back. Another set of lips begins to attack his neck, nipping and sucking their way to his collarbone.

“Happy birthday, Dan,” Barry murmurs into his skin, tugging on his hair and pulling a deep groan from Dan’s throat. He hears Arin giggle and cries out in shock and pleasure as his cock is suddenly fully enveloped in a wet heat. He trembles as Arin groans around him, the vibrations shooting through his cock and making his brain go fuzzy. Arin lifts his head off and giggles again.

“We hope you like your present.”


	21. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: egobang, Dan getting kind of possessive and biting Arin's thighs and marking him up :^)

“Daaaaaaaan,” Arin whines, arching his back up off the bed, wriggling his hips impatiently as Dan takes his time making his way down the younger man’s body. Dan huffs out a soft laugh against Arin’s skin, making sure to go even slower, holding Arin’s soft hips down firmly as he continues his ministrations. Eventually he finally makes it to his thighs, where he pauses to look Arin over.

He’s beautiful, hair falling loose from his ponytail in a chaos of smooth brown locks about his face, pink lips parted as he pants and moans faintly, strong chest heaving with deep breaths. And those wonderfully thick thighs, parted so gorgeously for Dan, the muscles twitching and spasming under the smooth flesh. Dan’s cock throbs in his boxers as he takes in the sight. He slowly drags down Arins’ waistband, his lips following his fingertips, planting little stubble-lined kisses and nibbles to the pale skin. A giggle bursts from Arin’s mouth as his hips buck up at the tickling. Dan presses him down again and chuckles up at him.

“C’mon, babygirl,” he murmurs, nipping the point where the inside of Arin’s thigh meets his groin, drawing his tongue along the small pink mark afterward. “Daddy just wants a little taste of these pretty legs…”

“Nnnnnng, Daddy, no…” Arin whines softly in protest, pressing his hands to his cheeks to hide his rising blush.

“Daddy, yes,” Dan croons, pulling Arin by the hips closer to his face, doubling his teasing worship. “I just can’t resist these gorgeous thighs, you know that, Big Cat.” Dan sucks a bruise in to the skin to punctuate his statement as Arin keens above him.

“Holyshit, Dan, mmm…” Arin buries his hands in Dan’s mane, drawing a low groan from him that vibrates against his sensitive skin. Dan takes Arin’s cock into his hand as he continues to suckle and nibble his way up and down the flawless skin, his own cock growing harder as he takes in the rising number of purple and red hickeys that liter Arin’s thighs.

“Mine.” He growls, nipping slightly sharper just a little closer to Arin’s leaking cock, loving the way Arin twitches beneath him. “You’re beautiful, and you’re mine, baby girl.”

Arin lets out a wordless, needy cry, tugging Dan’s hair harder. Dan smiles and kisses the new bruise tenderly before finally enveloping the head of Arin’s cock with his lips, smiling as he lowers his head as Arin’s faintly whimpered reply reaches him.

“Yours…”


	22. Let's Make A Porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about bossy!Arin telling Dan what to do to Suzy and Holly while Ross records it?

Dan shifted nervously from foot to foot, trying to get into the right mindset for the latest weird sexcapade Arin had an idea for. He was currently standing at the edge of the bed, sporting a half chub and a blush. He hummed as a pair of soft breasts, barely contained by black lace, pressed against his elbow. His mouth quirked into a smile as lips followed them, pressing a reassuring kiss into his shoulder.

“You ready for this?” Suzy asked, running her fingers down his arm to squeeze his hand. Dan hummed in affirmation, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, just, like, mentally preparing. This might actually be the weirdest thing I’ve done sexually.” He laughed, gesturing at the scene. He was naked, except for a thigh high pair of light blue stockings Arin insisted he put on. Suzy and Holly, who was lounging on the bed watching Arin and Ross fiddling with the camera set up with amusement, were clad in sheer lingerie, black for Suzy and pale pink for Holly. Arin and Ross wore the most clothing, Ross dressed more or less like he always did and Arin was in a pair of black slacks with a button down shirt and tie, his hair pulled into a ponytail. Except for his bare feet, he looked very professional. 

“Alright!” Dan jumped at Arin’s booming voice. “Let’s get this show on the road, people.” He grinned at his “cast”, loving how they looked at him attentively. 

“Holly, you’re good where you are. Dan, I want you to get on the bed and take her panties off.”

“Yes, sir,” Dan couldn’t help but put a little sass in his tone as he crawled up the bed toward Holly. He yelped as a big hand came down on his ass, not hard enough to really hurt, but startling nonetheless. “S-sorry, I’ll… I’ll be good.”

He looked down at Holly where she was spread out beneath him. She grinned and lifted her hips helpfully as he slid her panties down her legs. He groaned at how wet she was, imagining running his tongue over her clit and making her whine for him. He began to settle on his stomach, Holly’s legs over his shoulders, but stopped short as Arin’s voice called out.

“Face down, ass up, Dan,” He shuddered at the authority in Arin’s voice as he complied, remaining on his knees and lowering his torso to the bed with his face between Holly’s creamy thighs. “Spread those legs while you’re at it.”

“Uh,” Dan looked at Arin in confusion. Holly’s legs were already parted, what did he…

_Oh._

He spread his knees apart tentatively, keeping his hips up as he looked at Arin for approval. His cock twitched at the appreciative moan Arin released, even though his face was burning at how exposed he felt. He was aware of Ross circling the bed with the camera, capturing him from every angle. 

“Suze, lay down between his legs. Dan, I want you to fuck her face for me.”

“ _Ohfuck_ ,” Dan breathed shakily as a pair of cool hands ran up his thighs and the bed dipped between his knees. He tried to look back at what was going on but received another stinging slap to his ass for the action.

“Keep your eyes on Holly, Dan” Arin said admonishingly. “I want you to eat her out now. Think you can do that or do you want to be punished?”

“Yeah, fuck, sorry,” Dan panted, looking up at Holly with an apologetic grin before lowering his mouth to her center and flicking just the tip of his tongue over her clit. She ran her hands through his hair and tugged, releasing lovely little huffs and groans as he worked her. He heard Ross swear quietly from somewhere off to the right. Dan’s hips jerked in surprise as a hot tongue ran along his cock and he just barely restrained himself from thrusting forward. Suzy laughed below him, her long nails digging in to his thighs slightly as she licked him again, giving the head of his cock a kiss. 

“Good, you’re all looking so good,” Arin’s voice was still strong, but there was a hint of a moan hidden in his words. Dan heard a soft rustling and imagined Arin was probably stroking himself through his pants. “Dan, go ahead and fuck my wife’s face now, that’s a good boy.”

Dan moaned against Holly’s wetness, still working her with his tongue as he thrust his hips down into Suzy’s waiting mouth. He trembled as his cock slid easily down her throat. He couldn’t _wait_ to watch the footage of this night.


	23. Making Daddy Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg prompt for rubberbang c: super duper blushy and subby first time dan and super duper teasy dommy ross yes ^-^

“Oh, wow,” Ross cackles, pushing Dan’s legs up higher to get a better view. “You weren’t kidding when you said you manscaped. You’re all smooth and pink down here.”

“C’mon, man,” Dan squirms and closes his legs a bit, turning to bury his head in the pillows in embarrassment. “This is… awkward enough as it is; do you really gotta make comments about my asshole?”

Ross feels a bit bad about his ribbing, lowering himself to press his body against Dan’s, rubbing his hip with one hand to soothe him. “Hey, I’m sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit.” He presses a kiss to the center of Dan’s sternum, wrinkling his nose at the tickle of his chest hair, and looks back up at him, blue eyes meeting brown. “Do you want to stop? We don’t have to keep going if you’re not really comfortable…”

“No,” Dan says quickly, blushing when Ross smirks at his eagerness. “I-I’m… I wanna do this. It’s just weird to really think about it in depth, y’know? Jeez, I just- “ He pauses, frowning slightly as if searching for the words, before huffing in frustration and pulling Ross’s face to his own to murmur against the younger man’s mouth. “I’m a little self-conscious and this bottoming thing is new to me. I just want you to fuck me already and then cuddle the shit out of me after, okay?”

Ross sighs into the kiss; heart pounding in his chest as he listens to Dan’s words, feels them against his lips. He catches the hand Dan has wrapped around the back of his neck and presses it gently to the mattress next to Dan’s head, tangling their fingers together while he slides his other hand down to carefully rub his index finger against Dan’s lubed ass. 

“Alright, whatever makes you happy, Daddy,” Ross purrs, grinning wider as Dan’s breath hitches and his hips thrust almost imperceptibly downward against the gentle pressure Ross is applying to his hole. Dan’s free hand slides around to press in the center of the younger man’s back, silently bidding him to move closer. Ross obliges him, pressing his chest against Dan’s while pushing his finger against his hole steadily. He feels rather than hears Dan’s soft groan as the ring of muscle gives way and his digit slides into Dan slowly. Ross breathes a curse against Dan’s lips quietly as the older man squirms and whimpers.   

“How does it feel, Daddy?” Ross murmurs, keeping his voice small and somewhat innocent. His cock jumps at the shiver that runs through Dan’s body at the nickname and the way Dan’s fingers dig into his back slightly. His face is pink, eyes closed in bliss.

“S-so good, baby. Fuck…” Dan huffs, grinding his hips against Ross’ hand, eager for more already. “Making Daddy feel so good right now… Mmmhfuck…” His head lolls to the side and he kisses Ross’ hand where it’s pinning his own next to his face. Ross, now as flushed as Dan, ducks his head to press a line of kisses from his ear down his throat as he inserts another finger. 

“Really?” Ross giggles happily, crooking his fingers searchingly within Dan. “I’m doing a good job?” 

“Fu-UCK, Ross!” Ross hides his wide grin against Dan’s throat as the older man arches against him, and bends his fingers again. “Yes, baby, oh god, you’re doing so well… so good… mmm…”

“Well, if he likes this, then Daddy’s _really_ gonna love what’s next…” Ross murmurs, savoring Dan’s musical groan as Ross’s teeth sink into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.


	24. Like This, Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Holy fuck, please more of submissive Daddy Dan. I don't care who he's with, just... submissive Daddy Dan. Please please please!

Dan sighs against Arin’s mouth, running his hands over the younger man’s chest and around his hips. Arin lets out an answering whine, pressing closer and tightening his arms around Dan’s shoulders. They break apart for air, pressing their foreheads together. Arin’s eyes sparkle adoringly and Dan can feel his heart throb in his chest. 

“Does Daddy like kissing his princess?” Arin asks sweetly, twirling a few locks of Dan’s hair in his fingers and tugging playfully.

“Mmm, you know I do, baby,” Dan hums, kissing Arin again. He chuckles as Arin clambers over him to lay on his bare chest, his hips wedged between Dan’s legs. 

“Good,” Arin says with satisfaction, pressing another kiss to Dan’s lips. Dan groans softly as Arin’s cock presses against his own through his pajamas. He’s not very hard, but with all the kissing and touching, Excalibur is beginning to wake up. 

“Hey, babygirl,” Dan murmurs as Arin breaks away for air. He strokes Arin’s jaw as the younger man looks at him expectantly and smiles fondly. “I love your kisses so much, I’d love to feel them in other places…”

Arin’s head tips adorably. “Other places? Like where?”

Dan suns a hand through his hair, flushing a bit. 

“Well, you can start by moving down Daddy’s neck,” Dan mumbles, squirming a little. He takes a shaky breath as Arin’s mouth moves to his throat, planting a line of kisses and tiny licks down to his collarbone, where he stops to suck a mark into the smooth skin. Dan slides his hand along Arin’s jaw again while guiding him lower, down his chest. He gasps as a hot tongue swipes over his nipple, followed by a pair of lips closing around it and kissing carefully. “O-oh, babygirl, you’re so amazing…”

“Really?” Arin asks, happiness warming his tone. “I love making my Daddy feel good. Do you want me to keep kissing you?”

“Yes, god yes,” Dan breathes, trembling as Arin’s skillful mouth moves down the sensitive skin of his stomach. Arin kisses over Dan’s cock through his pants and Dan reaches for his drawstring. “Can… can you do that again baby? But after daddy takes his pants off?”

“Of course, Daddy,” Arin giggles, sitting back a little as Dan fumbles with his pants and finally shucks them off, laying before Arin completely naked. Arin’s face flushes as his eyes rake Dan’s figure and Dan stretches a little, lean muscles trembling. Arin licks his lips and runs his hands down Dan’s legs, suddenly hiking his thighs up on his shoulders. Dan gasps and clutches the cushions, looking up at Arin’s grinning face.

“Is this okay?” Arin asks softly, turning his head to kiss Dan’s inner thigh. “I wanted to get closer…”

“Yeah, fuck, it’s more than okay, baby,” Dan’s voice shakes and he tugs Arin’s hair gently. “You wanna keep making me feel good with that pretty mouth, princess?”

“Like this, Daddy?”

Dan’s eyes roll back as Arin mouths gently over his balls, his breath hitching when Arin pulls one between his lips and sucks. 

“Yeah, princess, holy fuck, that’s so good…” Dan groans, running a hand through Arin’s silky hair. Arin’s tongue wiggles against the seam of his balls and his moustache rasping along the underside of his cock is quite the sensation. Dan’s voice raises an octave or two when he feels Arin’s mouth travel lower, and suddenly there’s a warm, wet sensation against his hole. He tosses his head back and keens high in his throat. Arin hums and adjusts Dan’s legs on his shoulders so he can hold his ass open with both hands. His lips and tongue move over Dan’s hole again and Dan whines weakly, his cock dripping precum onto his stomach. Fuck, Arin’s tongue is warm as it points and presses against the tight ring of muscle, and Dan quivers with need as it finally slips inside. 

“Fuck, babygirl, oh god…” Dan babbles, raking one hand through Arin’s hair as he wraps the other around his cock and begins to pump himself in time with the movement of Arin’s tongue in and out of his hole. “Yes yes yes _yes_ , you’re making Daddy feel so… o-ohhhh _fuck_ …” 

He whines sharply as Arin nips the inside of his thigh, his muscles trembling, his whole body is wound tight. Soon, fuck, so soon…

“ARIN!” Dan cries out suddenly as his orgasm sneaks up on him and hits him like a truck. His hips jerk up into his fist and cum spatters across his stomach and chest. He whimpers as Arin’s lips move to his stomach as he gently cleans him up. Dan’s eyes flutter and he looks down at Arin’s sweetly smiling face.

“Did I do good, Daddy?”

“F-fuck,” Dan panted, wrapping his arms around Arin’s shoulders and drawing him in close. “You were so good, princess. So fucking good…”


	25. Hot for Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: for the prompts. how about a college au? Arin and Dan seducing their college professor Brian

“Dude, if you’re wrong about this, we’re getting kicked out for sure,” Dan mumbles, adjusting his skirt to cover more of his slender thighs and shivering a little at the cool air on his bare chest. 

Arin scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I know I’m right, man. Wecht’s had a hard on for the both of us all semester, and he was eyefucking us SO hard earlier.”

“You sure that wasn’t just him pissed off because you decided to ‘accidentally’ set off a fucking firecracker during lecture?”

“Hey,” Arin says defensively. “That was your idea, so don’t even go there.”

“I wasn’t serious!” Dan groans, running a hand through his hair in agitation. “If you’re wrong we could get thrown out of school; that’s bye-bye to the last three and a half years I’ve put toward this degree, Arin. Just because you got hooked on the idea of fucking the teacher.”

“You worry too much,” Arin sighs, sliding off Professor Wecht’s desk and crosses to the chair where Dan’s seated with his knees together, hips swaying hypnotically in the schoolgirl-esque skirt he had donned upon arriving in his professor’s office. The plan was simple; seduce their professor in his office after being sent there for disciplinary action. Dan had needed a fair amount of coaxing to be brought on board, a feat Arin accomplished with the promise of many, many blowjobs. Dan jolts a little as Arin’s big hands firmly grasp his knees and pull them wider apart, showing off the tent his half-hard cock was creating under the skirt. 

“C’mon, you gotta be a little more slutty,” Arin chuckles, giving Dan a quick kiss. “And don’t act like you weren’t into the idea. You want to fuck him just as much as I do.” 

Before Dan can reply, the door opens with a snap as Professor Wecht enters the office, glaring down at a folder. 

“Do you idiots have ANY idea how serious this is?!” He stomps behind the desk, still looking at the papers. “You could have hurt someone with that fucking ‘prank’, do you not… get… that…”

His voice trails off as he finally looks up and takes in his student’s appearances, naked but for the short skirts barely covering their groins. Arin, confidently leaning on the desk with his ass thrown out, and Dan, sprawled in the chair across from his desk with his legs splayed and a noticeable hard on. Dan feels a little thrill as his professors’ stern face goes slack-jawed, his blue eyes wide with shock. Arin’s voice takes on a simpering tone, which Dan has to admit sounds pretty hot. 

“We know we made a huge mistake today in class,” Arin sashays around the side of the desk to stand in front of the gaping professor, who’s blush is slowly creeping up to his salt and pepper hairline. Arin glances back at Dan with a meaningful glance and he swallows thickly before getting to his feet slowly, following Arin around the desk. “We’d  _really_  love to make it up to you…”

Arin lets his hand run over the front of his professor’s pants and is pleased to find a bulge forming, and even more pleased at the groan the action elicits from the older man. Dan’s heart is in his throat as he slides up next to Arin, his own hand shaking somewhat as he strokes Professor Wecht’s cock through his pants with a needy hum. 

Professor Wecht shudders slightly, glancing up at the door briefly before returning his attention to the students before him. There’s a gleam in his eyes as they freely roam Arin and Dan’s bodies that has Dan slightly scared but one hundred percent aroused. Okay, Arin was _totally_  right about the eyefucking thing. 

“Y-you boys really want to make it up to me?” Professor Wecht clears his throat before raising a hand to each of their faces, cupping their jaws. “This would be, uh, strictly off-record, if you’re up to the task.”

“God, yes, anything,” Dan whimpers before he can stop himself, casting his eyes down as a hot flush creeps up his neck. Arin giggles next to him. 

“Dan and I can take anything you want to give us, sir.” 

“How about you show me if that mouth is good for anything besides talking, Hanson?” Professor Wecht growls, tangling his hands in both men’s hair and pulling them down towards his crotch. “You too, Avidan. Since you’re so eager to support your friend’s asinine decisions, you can help him out. If you boys are any good then maybe I’ll sweep this whole firecracker business under the rug.”

Dan’s cock is definitely leaving a wet patch on the thin material of the skirt, now, and he whines desperately as he nuzzles the  _very_  nice bulge in his professor’s pants alongside Arin. 

 


	26. Beard Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Cottonstones, who requested some rubberdoop on tumblr!

“Hey, buddy,” Ross said brightly, draping his arms over Barry’s shoulders where he was sitting in his chair editing the latest Grump episode. Barry let out a chuckle, pulling off his headphones and placing them on the desk before turning his head to smooch Ross’s cheek. Ross smiled, running his fingers through Barry’s hair carefully. “You wanna maybe take a break for a bit?”

Barry hummed, glancing at his computer thoughtfully. 

“I guess… I’ve made a lot of progress today, so why not.” He leaned up to press his lips to Ross’. 

Ross sighed through his nose, smiling against Barry’s lips. Barry made a small noise in return and slid his hand up Ross’ jaw to cup the back of his head, tilting his own head to deepen the kiss. Ross hummed and came around the side of the chair, taking care not to break his lips apart from Barry’s, and sat carefully across his lap. The two men chuckled at the same time, prompting even more laughter as Ross draped his arms around Barry’s shoulders while Barry’s arms wound around his waist. Ross squealed softly as Barry’s mouth made it’s way along his jaw, his beard scratching his sensitive skin and leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. Barry drew away for a moment and frowned slightly. 

“Shit, sorry,” Barry, murmured, rubbing his thumb gently along the red mark on Ross’ jaw. “I gave you a beard burn. I should be a little more careful – “

“No,” Ross said quickly, blushing when Barry raised an eyebrow at him. “Um, I kinda like it. It’s tickly and stuff. And… it’s hot to look at later on.”

A slow grin spread across Barry’s face and he lowered his lips to Ross’ neck. 

“Well in that case…”

Ross whined at the rasp of Barry’s beard, followed by the soft warmth of his lips. He squirmed and Barry’s hands were suddenly on his shoulders, holding him still as he continued his assault. It was almost too much once he reached Ross’ collarbone, the rough drag sending tingles up and down Ross’ spine. He gasped as Barry grabbed the bottom of his shirt and whipped it over his head, leaning back down to nip at his chest. He squeezed Barry’s shoulders and panted as the other man kissed his way down his sternum and back up. He leaned his head back with a groan as Barry’s lips found a nipple and sucked lightly. Fuck, that was good. His pants were getting tighter, and Ross could definitely feel a bulge in Barry’s jeans under his rear. Barry’s lips were on his neck again, his hand gliding down his stomach to cup his erection…

“A-hem.”

Ross’ eyes snapped open and he shot upright, looking over his shoulder to see Brian leaning against the desk not three feet from the two, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Oh, don’t mind me,” he said, waving one hand. “I needed to ask Barry about something, but I can wait. You guys seem busy, so…”

Ross scrambled off Barry, who had gone bright red. Snatching up his shirt, Ross all but bolted back to his spot, babbling in embarrassment. 

“Nah, ‘s’cool, uh, fuck, I’m just…. just gonna be over here, yeah,” Ross stared at the ground, avoiding Brian’s gaze as he pulled his shirt over his head. “I’ll see you at the house later, Bar, uh, sorry.”

Barry ran a hand through his mussed hair and looked up at Brian sheepishly, his face burning more at the shit eating grin the older man was giving him. 

“So, uhhh, what did you need, Bri?”


	27. Admit It

“Uh,” Danny said, pausing his movements and looking down at the man beneath him with a puzzled look. “Ninja Brian?”

Brian said nothing, but continued to glare up at the younger man from where he was positioned on his back. He was sweaty, his fists tangled in the sheets on either side of his head, and Danny was balls deep in him. Danny nervously brushed a hand through his hair, more than a little worried about the look he was receiving.

“Do you wanna stop?”

In a flash one of Brian’s hands had grabbed Danny’s hip, anchoring him, and the glare deepened into a downright murderous glower.

“Then what’s the look for?”

Brian blinked, a rare occurrence, and finally broke eye contact, glancing down to Danny’s chest before snapping his eyes back to Danny’s. Danny caught the faintest hint of a blush rising on the ninja’s cheeks. He grinned and leaned in closer, placing his hands on either side of Ninja Brian’s head.

“Ohhhh, I see,” he cooed, pressing his forehead to Brian’s. “Is someone embarrassed?”

He rolled his hips languidly as he spoke, chuckling as he detected a shift in Brian’s breathing.

“Having a hard time admitting to yourself how much you love getting fucked, baby?” Dan whispered huskily into Brian’s ear.

Ninja Brian’s hands found Danny’s biceps and squeezed almost painfully, his body shaking with the effort to keep his responses under control. Danny hummed and nipped Brian’s earlobe.

“Don’t worry,” he said, picking up the pace and really starting to slam into the man below him. “I won’t tell anyone how much of a bottom you are.”

The quick punch he received to his diaphragm was totally worth it.


	28. First Kisses Aren't Always Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for cute and clumsy "first time" but I done goofed and misread it as "first kiss". So no porn in this one, just dinguses smoochin'.

“So…”Dan swallowed, twiddling the ends of Arin’s hair and looking everywhere but at his face. “How do we… I mean, how does this start?”

Arin giggled nervously.

“I mean, probably the same way it’d start if we were chicks.”

Dan snickered.

“If we were both girls it’d still be gay, big cat,”

Arin huffed. “Fuckin’… You know what I mean.” He said, lightly shoving Dan’s shoulders

Dan laughed again and rested his forehead against Arin’s shoulder. Arin’s giggles mingled with his and he relaxed a bit. He let his hand drop from Arin’s hair down to his shoulder and finally lifted his head to look up at him. Arin looked nervous, eyes flitting across Dan’s face, then away, then back. Dan swallowed hard, closed his eyes and leaned in…

_**BONK.** _

“Ah, _fuck_.”

“Oww, oh… jesus, I’m sorry – “

They recoiled, Arin holding his upper lip and Dan pressing his fingers to his aching front teeth. They’d collided midway.  Dan cupped Arin’s face with his free hand.

“Thit,” he slurred past the fingers in his mouth. “You okay, big cat?”

“Yeah,” Arin said in a muffled voice, pulling his fingers from his lip. Dan was thankful at the lack of blood. He cringed at how it was already swelling. 

“Thorry,” he apologized again around his fingers, heat rushing over him. This was just like the time he first tried to kiss a girl all over again. Only worse. What was it with him and fucking up first kisses?

“Hey, don’t even worry,” Arin said, pulling Dan close and leaning in again, slower this time. “Shit happens. How’re your teeth?”

“Intact.” Dan said, pulling his fingers away. “Little achey, but nothing bad..”

“Need me to kiss them better?”

Dan rolled his eyes.

“Arin, you don’t need to use that as an excuse, considering we were already about to kiss.”

Arin flushed and fidgeted with a bit of Dan’s hair.

“I – I mean… it kinda popped into my head, so – “ he shook his head. “Never mind, I’m babbling now.”

Dan touched Arin’s face and drew his gaze upward.

“You wanna try again?” he murmured. “I’ll be more careful this time…”

Arin didn’t answer verbally, but he did lean in a bit more, eyes fixed on Dan’s lips. This time Dan didn’t close his eyes until Arin’s lips were almost on his. He found that kissing a guy wasn’t so different from kissing a girl. Dan was thankful for that as he stroked Arin’s soft hair; one less thing to be nervous about. The tickle on his upper lip from Arin’s moustache was a little new, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He cupped the back of Arin’s head and leaned in a little more, his lips moving gently over Arin’s. Arin’s hands found his hips and held tight, like he was afraid Dan would slip away. Dan’s tongue barely brushed over Arin’s lip, moving over the injured spot carefully. Arin made a tiny noise in the back of his throat and squeezed Dan tighter. They stayed close even once the kiss was broken, lips still barely touching as they both breathed shakily.

“Wow…” Dan whispered, giggling nervously.

“Y-yeah.”Arin murmured back. “Fuck, dude…”

“Did that make up for annihilating your lip?” Dan ventured, grinning. 

Arin laughed and pulled Dan closer pressing his chest to Dan’s.

“I dunno,” he said, grinning mischievously. “Maybe I need a few more to make sure.”

Dan didn’t need any more of a hint than that.


	29. Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross attempts to give Barry a sexy lil striptease.

Barry moaned longingly as Ross worked his shirt up his body, hips swaying back and forth, skirt swishing hypnotizingly. Ross grinned and let it drop, turning back to the bed and letting Barry look him over. Barry had opened his jeans and was rubbing himself through his boxers, biting his lip as he watched Ross perform. Ross giggled and stalked to the edge of the bed, slowly leaning forward and climbing up. 

“Jesus, Ross, you look so good,” Barry breathed as Ross crawled slowly up to him. Ross barely let his lips ghost over Barry’s, just enough to tease, before sitting up, and toying with the top of his skirt.

“What do you want, Bar?” he teased, tugging the skirt down just enough for Barry to see the top of his cock straining through his pantyhose. He tugged the skirt back up when Barry reached for him and clicked his tongue admonishingly. “You gotta say it first.”

“Good god, Ross, you’re gonna drive me insane,” Barry groaned. “Please, baby, I need you. Wanna touch you... and stuff.”

Ross snorted. Somehow Barry was still bashful about saying dirty stuff in bed.

“I’ll accept that.” He grinned as he settled himself over Barry’s hips, unzipping the side of the skirt and tossing it aside as he did.

Barry’s hands immediately gripped his thighs, smoothing over the silky pantyhose. Barry’s lips met his neck and a tremble ran down Ross’ back at the scratch of Barry’s beard. Okay, time to speed this up a bit. 

He leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Barry’s collarbone and fumbling with the elastic holding up the hosiery, sliding it down his thighs. He rose to his knees and shoved the garment further, attempting to shimmy it past his knees in such a way that he wouldn’t have to get out of bed. One knee free, he was distracted as Barry’s fingers traced up his chest and his lips nibbled at his earlobe. 

“Ah, Bar – Whoajeez!”

Ross yelped as he overbalanced and tumbled sideways off the bed and the lap of a startled Barry, landing on his back on the floor with a thud.

“Shit, Ross, you okay?” Barry sat up and leaned half off the bed, looking down at his sprawled out boyfriend. 

Ross met Barry’s concerned gaze, his face flushing. Gotta save the moment somehow. He extended his trapped leg towards the ceiling with pointed toes, pantyhose still hanging off his ankle.

“Ta-daaaa.”

Barry’s concerned look disappeared as he burst into peals of laughter. He leaned off the side of the bed and tugged the hosiery off Ross’s leg, still laughing as he helped him roll over and crawl back up on the bed. Ross giggled, embarrassed flush fading a bit as Barry’s arms wrapped around his waist and firmly anchored him.

“Sorry I kinda ruined the moment,” he said. “That was totally unsexy.”

Barry’s laughter finally died down and he pulled Ross in for a quick kiss.

“I don’t think you ruined it at all,” he chuckled against Ross’ mouth. “Let’s pick back up where we left off, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark

**Author's Note:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark


End file.
